Do you believe in destiny or fate?
by Silver blades '98
Summary: [One-Shot] Vector Prime - one of the Thirteen original Prime's who guards space and time - sends Ava to the world of Remnant so she can help another warrior who is destined for greatness and needs help with a decision that could potentially be harmful. Contains Spoilers. No pairings. Ava x Pyrrha Niko's.


**Hello everyone! I know I haven't been posting updates on my other stories, but I wanted to get this one-shot out of the way. This is my first time writing a one-shot so leave your thoughts in the comments. It could still use some work, but this is good enough I guess. Should I do a RWBY crossover with Ava in it? Or do another one-shot and pair her with a different character? You can skip most of the middle stuff as it is completely informational and yes, I left some information out, and if I got any information wrong, I apologize in advance. I researched the information off the TFP Wiki and RWBY Wiki.**

 **Disclaimers:** Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro; RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; I only own my OC.

 **P.S:** The three quotes that are stated in this are from Jagad Guru and Kamran Hamid

 **Summary:** Vector Prime - one of the Thirteen original Primes, the Prime who guards time and space - sends Ava to the World of Remnant so she can help guide a warrior like her who is in a similar situation she is in while she herself gains a new perspective about her fate

* * *

Fall. Fall can mean many things - literally or figuratively. But in this case, its the Fall season in the World of Remnant. It's late afternoon as the leaves gracefully fall off the trees for the coming winter. One particular leaf fell off its branch and slowly drifted toward the structure and landed near Prryha's left foot. Prryha stared at the leaf and an image of the Fall Maiden Amber, flashed momentarily. She teansed her body a little and looked over at the girl sitting next to her with her knees tucked into her chest, staring off into the forest with an unreadable expression. From the moment she revealed herself during initiation, Prryha has become intrigued of Ava when she used her semblance.

* * *

 _"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as both of them are clinging onto a Nevermore's claw. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"_

 _"We're fine!" Ruby assures the heiress. "Stop worrying!"_

 _"I am_ so far _beyond worrying."_

 _"In a good way?"_

 _"In a_ bad _way!"_ _Weiss corrected her. "In a very bad way."_

 _"Well, why don't we just jump." Ruby suggested._

 _"What are you? Insane?" Weiss asked rhetorically, but got no response because Ruby jumped. "Oh you insufferable little brat!"_

 _Standing beside the Forest Temple, Blake glanced up and saw Ruby falling._

 _"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked her as she was waving her hand in front of Blake before she pointed a finger upward. "What should we do...?" Yang looked up and saw her sister falling._

 _"Heads up!" Ruby warned them. Out of nowhere, she was knocked into a tree by Jaune. Ruby's head spun a little from the impact. "What was that?" She asked herself. She then shook her head from the dizziness and the first thing she saw was Jaune hanging upside down from the tree._

 _Jaune cleared his throat. "Hey Ruby."_

 _"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang._

 _"I . . . " Yang was going to answer but was interrupted by an Ursa's growl._

 _"Yee-haw!" Nora exclaimed as she rode the Ursa like a horse after she shot at its back, causing it to tumble to the ground. "Aw, it's broken." Nora said with disappointment and went to examine the dead Grimm as she stood on its head. "Ew."_

 _Then, Ren appeared from behind the Grimm and appeared to be heaving heavily. "Nora, please . . . don't ever do that again." He looked to where his friend was, but she wasn't there. He frantically looked around for her._

 _Nora stared at a rookie chess piece with interest before grabbing the chess piece, or the relic. **I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!** She sang in her head. _

_"NORA!" Ren called her._

 _Nora giggled a little. "Coming Ren!"_

 _"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked._

 _"I . . . " Yang was once again interrupted, but this time it was a Death Stalker's growl._

 _Pyrrha jumped when the Grimm swung one of its claws and rolled to dodge the other one. "Jaune!" she called._

 _"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back, still hanging in the tree._

 _Then he looked to Ruby when she exclaimed. "Whoa."_

 _"Ruby?" he asked for assistance, but was ignored when she ran off the branch and rolled to where Blake and Yang stood._

 _"Ruby?"_

 _"Yang!"_

 _The two sisters went to hug but was interrupted by . . . "Nora!"_

 _"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked._

 _Suddenly, fire exploded when Yang unleashed her anger. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"_

 _Ren arrived where the three girls were._

 _"Um . . . Yang." Ruby pointed up at the sky where Weiss is still clinging to the Nevermore's claw._

 _"How could you leave me?" she asked Ruby._

 _"I said jump."_

 _"She's gonna fall." Blake predicated._

 _"She'll be fine."_

 _"She's falling." Ren stated._

 _Just then, Jaune got down on the branch and smile when he saw his crush falling in the sky. Taking this opportunity, Jaune jumped and caught Weiss in his arms. "Just dropping in." he remarked with a grin before he realized they were still falling. "Oh, god. No!"_

 _Jaune landed on the ground face first before Weiss landed on his back, sitting like a lady. "My hero." she remarked._

 _"My back." Jaune groaned in pain.  
_

 _Right then, Pyrrha was tossed in front of Ruby and Yang._

 _"Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said optimistically sarcastic._

 _"Not if_ I _can help it." Ruby stated before charging the Death Stalker._

 _"Ruby, wait." Yang called after her._

 _Ruby shot a bullet to gain more speed to strike the Grimm, but she was knocked back by its claw. She shakily stood up. "D-Don't worry; totally fine." she assured the other and faced the Grimm._ _She fired another bullet at the creature and ran back to the other while she put her scythe away and as the Grimm chased her._

 _"Ruby." Yang called in concern as she ran to aid her sister._

 _The Nevermore shot its feathers and hooked Ruby's hood. Yang sat down in order to dodge the others as Ruby began to tug on her hood._

 _"Ruby, get out of there." Yang instructed her sister._

 _"I'm trying!"_

 _Ruby looked up and her eyes widen in horror when she saw the Death Stalker's stinger rising above her. Ruby closes her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. She peaked an eye open and gasped in awe._

 _"Whoa."_

 _There standing in front of her was a girl with black hair that is pulled back in a ponytail blocking the stinger with a shield that appeared to be coming from the side of her arm. She looked down and saw some sort of roller blades on the bottom of her feet as well._

 _The girl grunts as she held the stinger before glancing over her shoulder at Ruby. "Go! Get to safety." she instructed._

 _Ruby watched instead as she watched the girl lift up the stinger and rolled away, the stinger stabbing the ground full force. Then she equipped a hammer and swung with all her might at the scorpion's tail. Weiss sped past Ruby to help the girl as she turned around and was immediately hugged by her sister._

 _"So happy you're okay." Yang stated then the two sisters looked behind them and watch Weiss and the mysterious girl kick butt._

 _The black-haired girl ran behind the Grimm as Weiss slashed its face with her sword and dust attacks. The girl jumped into the air and swung her hammer upward to cause it to stab into the ground so Weiss can freeze it there. With the Death Stalker out of the way for now, Weiss stormed over to Ruby._

 _"You are so childish. And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit . . . difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if_ you _quite trying to show-off, I'll be . . . nicer."_

 _"I'm not trying to show-off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby argued._

 _"You're fine." Weiss then walks back where the others were._

 _Ruby sighs as she mumbles. "Normal knees."_

 _"Who are you?" Yang asked, making Ruby to look up to see her sister standing before the mysterious girl who held her hammer in a posing stance._

 _The girl didn't respond immediately as she appeared to be contemplating if she should tell them who she is. "My name is Ava. And . . . I think I'm lost."_

* * *

With Ava's help, they were able to defeat the Grimm in record time. After Professor Ozpin assigned teams, he chatted with Ava about her situation and allowed her to stay until they can find her a way to get back home. Where to? Pyrrha doesn't know because Ava has her own dorm. Besides the students in Vale not knowing anything about Ava's background, she has been incredibly helpful when it came to protecting the Kingdom of Vale from being runned by criminals. Professor Ozpin asked Pyrrha if she could train Ava in her semblance which she thought was strange, but agreed anyways. They would either train at night, or late afternoon - depending when they were done with classes and had spare time. She would ask Ava what her home is like, but would get nothing. So, she stopped asking personal questions and allowed her to open up to her. And over time, she has learned things about Ava, but she still doesn't know anything about her background. Only time will reveal one's past.

Prryha sighs as she gazed to the left.

"You all right, Pyrrha?" Ava suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Pyrrha gasped in surprise. "Oh, uh . . . yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

Ava looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She sighs. "Pyrrha, I may not talk much because I observe my surroundings for any signs of danger so I can encounter before it attacks. I can tell you have something on your mind. You can trust me; I won't tell anyone."

Pyrrha closes her eyes as she thought about telling her. Indeed she can trust Ava. She has earned her trust over the semester. After a moment of silence, she confessed. "Ava . . . I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" she urged her.

Pyrrha glanced at the sky then to Ava. "Do you believe in destiny?" she asked instead.

Ava's eyes widen a bit because she knows what the word means. "I . . . um . . . it depends on how you view it, I guess."

Pyrrha arched an eyebrow at her reaction. "Do you have something to say?"

"No! No, carry on."

"Ava." Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to become tense. "You know, you can tell me."

Adrenaline began rushing through her veins as Ava stared into her green eyes with wide-eyes. She glanced at Pyrrha's hand then back. Perhaps it was her semblance that is making fear creep into her spark. She can control magnetism and _she_ is part Cybertronian which scares the techno. And of course, what happened next made her fear come true. Her weapons system were activated causing both girls to stand on alert.

"Ava, what's going on?" Pyrrha asked as she watches her friend switch weapons.

"Ah, not to be mean or rude, but I think your semblance might have activated my weapons system." Ava explained.

Pyrrha's eyes widen in fear. She observed her hands as tears began to form in her ears. "Ava I . . . I'm sorry." She turned and went to run away, but Ava stopped her.

"No, wait." Prryha stopped. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Ava assured her. "You can be near me just as long as you don't . . . touch me with your hands."

Pyrrha closes her eyes to think about if she should stay or not. Eventually, she agreed that she would stay to make sure Ava is okay.

Ava sighs when she got her system under control. "There, system rebooted."

"Ava, how does your semblance work?" Pyrrha asked after a moment of silence.

Ava looked at her. _Well, I might as well explain everything now._ She thought, then sighs as she averted her gaze to the ground. "I am not a _normal_ human." She averted her gaze to the sky. "I am not really from here either. I am from a planet called Cybertron. My people - or the dominant species - are called Transformers, otherwise known as Cybertronians. Our creator, Primus, is our planet's core known as the Well of All sparks. He and his brother, Unicron, have been at war eons before Cybertron was created. So when Unicron heard about Primus creating a planet and becoming one with the core, he saw this as an opportunity to finally destroy his brother once and for all. However; Primus encountered his brother by creating the Thirteen Primes - Prima, Liege Maximo, Megatronus, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime, Alpha Trion, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Micronus Prime, Ouintus Prime and my Sire, Optimus Prime."

"Sire?" Pyrrha repeated confused by the term.

"It means father." Ava elaborated.

Pyrrha stared at Ava wide-eyed. "So, you're considered royalty because you're the daughter of a Prime." she concluded.

Ava glanced at her with an arched eyebrow. "That's . . . one way of putting it, I guess. But as you can tell, I don't act like Weiss because my Sire taught me how to act politely around everyone."

Pyrrha giggled a little at Ava's remark of how royalties should act, which earned her a smile from the techno.

"Anyway, when the Thirteen defeated Unicron by casting him out, a seed of darkness was planted inside them. Together, they established a small city and began working on a government. However, Prima and Megatronus often clashed like Primus and Unicron thus dividing the group into factions and eventually, a war was fought between them called the War of the Primes. Several perished and/or joined their creator's spark while many departed from the newly-created Cybertron, leaving Alpha Trion and a few others others to help guide the developing Cybertronian society. Over time, Alpha came to be the last _true_ Prime and member of the Thirteen while his surviving brethren Optimus Prime, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime and Alchemist Prime departed on various self-appointed missions."

"Wait. Self-appointed missions? Then how were you born if your father departed on his mission?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"I'm getting to that." Ava told her to be patient. "When the Well of All sparks was first activated, Alpha Trion showed great interest in the newly spawned Orion Pax. After the invasions of the Quintessons, Cybertronian society expanded out to the stars using space bridges - a form of interplanetary transport allowing us to travel from one planet to another almost instantaneously without the need for a spacecraft. However, like all new technology, it has to be tested and when word reached the High Council of one ship becoming infected with the dreaded rust plague that spread through all the colonies like wildfire and no cure could found to protect Cybertron, all bridges were destroyed expect one. That seemed to siphoned everyone's will to live, so Sentinel Prime decided to create the caste system, and when Alpha Trion voiced his opinion, Sentinel exiled him to the Iacon Hall of Records to be forgotten. Desperate for any moral boost in Cybertron, Alpha Trion fled to Vector Sigma - an ancient and incredibly powerful multiversal supercomputer and was located beneath the Decepticon's capital of Kaon, which was unbeknownst to them. He begged the computer for a miracle and Vector Sigma told him that his long-lost brother would one day return but in his current form he needed Alpha Trion's help. The computer gave him the 'Seal of Vector Prime' to allow him to better interact with the Covenant of Primus. He eventually found his brother in the form of Orion Pax who was already at the Hall of Records. Alpha Trion waited until the time was right to resurrect him."

"What is . . . the caste system?" Pyrrha asked.

"The caste system is what sparked the Great War because Megatron - or Megatronus as he was called back then - started his initial drive to overthrow the accursed caste system. The caste system was a rigid social hierarchy installed on Cybertron following the disappearance of the Primes. It was overseen and administered by the Guilds of Cybertron - a political group that exercised complete control over which caste newborn Cybertronians would belong to for their entire lives."

"But that's . . . no one should tell you how to live your life." Pyrrha stated.

Ava turned slightly toward her. "That's what my father, Megatronus and Alpha Trion believed. But they were all casted aside by Sentinel Zeta Prime."

"The one who created the caste system." Pyrrha recalled.

Ava nodded in confirmation. "He was an Autobot leader who was once an officer in the Elite Guard before he took the title Prime. He also played a major role in its evolution and adoption as an absolute, mandatory social authority. The caste system functioned so that every Cybertronian that emerged from the Well of All Sparks was taught to transform, placed in a caste and given a name. Those in the lower caste - the industrial workers and miners - weren't given a name."

"Why?"

"Because the higher castes - mainly Sentinel Prime - doesn't care about the lower caste." Ava explained. "That's where Megatron comes from - the lower caste. My Sire told me that he was a miner named D-16 and took the name Megatronus whenever he joined the gladiatorial arena in Kaon and claimed to be the new champion of Kaon."

"What about your father?"

"He . . . was a data clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records when he was re-born into Orion Pax."

"And how did those two meet if they're in different caste's?"

"Well, I don't actually know _how_ they met, but I assume it was in secret. And considering that my Carrier had to stay at the estate because she was carrying me at the time; and well, since I am a rare species, Ratchet had to continue watching both of us to make sure that I was kept healthy and fed properly so that when I was due they are prepared for it."

"When were you born?"

"I was sparked after Sire and Megatron went to the Council meeting about announcing who would be named the next Prime and lived my childhood through the entirety of the war; that is, until my creators decided to send me off-world when the Decepticons seemed to be unstoppable and Sire also sent the All Spark away as sort of a decoy." Ava looked up at the sky. "I don't remember much during my time in space because Sire programmed my pod to erase my memories so I could live a normal life wherever I land." Ava sighs as she lowers her head. "I . . . was having a normal life on Earth until he showed up and almost conquered the planet without the Autobots knowledge."

"Who?" Pyrrha asked and watched her clench her fists.

"Who do you think?" Ava snapped at her. "Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons, the one who started until Cybertron was uninhabitable, the one who thinks he can use me against the Autobots to surrender, the one who believes that I have a fate unlike any other because I am a rare species and because my Sire is a Prime."

Prryha arched an eyebrow. "Fate?"

Ava nodded stiffly with an angry expression. "My fate - I didn't realize it at first, but it was Megatron who made me see." she scoffed jokingly. "Ironic, right? Your Sire's nemesis tells you about your fate instead of your Sire."

"But what makes you think of your life as fate instead of destiny?" Prryha asked confused.

Ava sent her a death glare. "Did you not hear me? The Cybertronians consider me as a rare species; when something unknown reaches out to the public, they would either want to capture you and study you and not release you until they are satisfied with their findings, sell you for money, or the media would do everything they can to make sure that the dominant species is afraid of that unknown species and no one would help her when she needed it most. I am the daughter of a Prime, which means that whenever my Sire's enemies are looking to get revenge are going to use _me_ against him. My planet has been at war for eons. My Sire tried to protect me by sending me off-world but that almost cost billions of lives because Megatron found me on Earth without the Autobots knowing. Do you know what he would have done if he succeeded? He would have demanded the Autobots surrender and that would make the Decepticons victorious. With the Autobots out of his way, Megatron would ordered his army to annihilate Earth with the aid of his undead army. Once he conquered Earth and rebuilt it to _his_ standards, he would have his scientists experiment on me until he was satisfied with their findings - which I'd imagine would be a long time considering I am his nemesis' daughter in all. So, you tell me Pyrrha, after hearing what I said, do you still believe _my_ _life_ as destiny or fate?"

"I . . . " Pyrrha stuttered for words as she stared at Ava who was glaring daggers into her. And she thought her situation was bad.

"That's what I thought." Ava said coldly and turned her back to her, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Pyrrha averted her gaze to the ground and closes her eyes. After a moment of silence, she spoke in a low tone. "I know how you feel."

Ava perked up and glanced over her shoulder to watch Pyrrha turn her back with an arch eyebrow.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress, to protect the world. And it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But . . . I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what exactly?" Ava asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Pyrrha, really?" Ava joked. "I face hell when I am surviving in a war that has been raged for eons. I think I can handle whatever strange thing you are dealing with."

Pyrrha breaths a sigh before facing the techno. "Just . . . don't tell _anyone_ of what I am about to tell you - especially Professor Ozpin."

"I won't, you can trust me."

Pyrrha averted her gaze and a leaf landed in her vision. "Do you know what the seasons are?" she asked Ava after a moment of silence, looking at the techno to see her answer.

Ava nodded. "Winter, Spring, Fall and Summer. Personally, I like summer because my system would shut down if I stay out in the cold for too long. But that doesn't mean I don't like winter. Why?"

"Well, what if I told you the seasons have maidens with powerful magic."

"Dust magic?" Ava assumed.

"The four maidens are hosts of a vast natural power that has existed for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the seasons. The power of the maidens is independent of dust use and distinct from a semblance. The power of the maidens pass from host to host. Under normal circumstances, the next maiden, is chosen when the current maiden holds the last person she thought before she passes. However, if the person in the dying maiden's thoughts is male, too old, or not eligible to receive the power, the next host is chosen seemingly at random. This system ensures that no one person can hold the power forever." Pyrrha sighs. "I have been told by Professor Ozpin and a few others that I am next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers because the current Fall Maiden, Amber, has been attacked and part of her power was stolen. But . . . I don't know if I can do it."

"Why are you having trouble deciding to accept the task if you believe saving the world is your destiny?" Ava asked confused.

"Because of . . . the costs." Pyrrha admitted before elaborating. "They said that they can give me her aura, but they don't know what it's going to do to me. And . . . because the Maidens are kept secret from the world, I . . . might not be able to . . . see my friends as often or at all."

Ava sighs. _Great, just when I need my Sire for words of wisdom he's not here._ she thought. _Well, it's as the humans say, 'like father like daughter'._ _Here goes nothing._ Ava inhaled sharply before attempting to speak words of wisdom. "If my memory serves, Huntsmen and Huntresses duty is to protect the world. My Sire taught me to fight for what you believe is right without asking anything in return. Now I know that can be difficult at times; but if you have the will to keep moving forward and keep the reason you are fighting in the forefront of your mind, then whenever you have passed the generations after will remember your sacrifice and will want to be a hero just like you. Simply put: go with the flow."

Pyrrha glanced to the side and closed her eyes to think about what Ava said. And she had to agree with her. But the only fear she has is not being with her friends - well, mainly Jaune, but the others too. "Ava, what about my friends?" she asked the techno.

Ava sighs. "Friends are . . . complicated to say the least. They're good to make life interesting, for comfort; but when something important like deciding to follow your beliefs, they might not like your decision and hold a grudge against whoever. However, with time, they might see reason and accept the decision you made, or not - depending on how stubborn they are. I say - you go through whatever decision you think is right and don't think about your friends' opinions. As I said, I don't remember much of my time in space, however; I do remember the loneliness, the cold, the darkness that I wish for no one to experience, but I cannot control what anyone does in their life. So I understand that it can be lonely, but if you believe you're doing the right thing, then making that sacrifice is worth it. And, who knows, you might make some new friends along the journey. But just remember, making new friends doesn't mean that you'll be replacing your current friends. It'll just mean that you're making more friends."

Pyrrha glanced to the side as she thought and looked back up with a determined expression. "Thank you, Ava. I am not as afraid as I was after hearing your advise."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I just happened to be in the same boat as you and I like to help my friends who are having difficulties by giving them advice instead of telling them my opinion. I find giving advice helps people make better choices and base their decision on what _they_ think then what others think."

"Well, you certainly helped clear my mind." Pyrrha complimented.

Ava glanced to the side when she felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment.

"What about you?" Pyrrha asked about her condition after a moment of silence.

Ava glanced back at Pyrrha with an arched eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Your fate." Pyrrha elaborated. Ava expressed a sad look as she glanced back to the ground. "Would you like some advice?" she offered.

"No, no matter what people say to try and convince me otherwise, they won't change my fate."

"You are right, they won't change your fate. But the only reason why you think your life as fate is because you are too weak to determine your own destiny." Ava gave her a glare. "I see destiny as a goal not some fate you can't escape. Destiny is not a fixed thing; it is something that you create."

"How can I create my destiny if all I cause is pain?" Ava asked.

"Well, what did you think of before Megatron pointed out your fate?" Pyrrha asked instead.

Ava expressed a thinking expression. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking because I didn't want to worry about the struggles that life brings."

"That can be a goal. Not worry about what will happen in the future until it actually happens."

"I guess." Ava shrugged. "But I don't what to be the cause of other's pain."

"Fear is like any emotion, it comes and goes. Removal of fear and anguish from the heart creates the experience of real freedom. Just as the suffering caused by ignorance can never be described adequately, neither can the joy born out of wisdom. Simply put: it isn't what happens that matters, but how you respond to it."

Ava felt her spark break when she said that and it caused her to tear lubricant. She wiped the tear away, but Pyrrha noticed her tearing before she did.

"Ava, are you . . .?"

"I'm fine. I . . . You sound like one of my friends back on Earth." she said, her voice cracking a little with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized out of habit.

"Don't be. I . . . it's good that I found someone in this strange world that remind me of one of my best friends."

"Do you miss them?" Pyrrha asked.

Ava nodded sadly. "More than I let on - especially my . . . family, the Autobots, mainly my Sire. I don't know if I will ever see them again if we still haven't found me a way back."

Pyrrha stared at Ava with sympathy. She wanted to hug her, but after what happened with her semblance reacting to Ava's, she doesn't want that to stress her. Suddenly, a bright light caused both girls to cover their eyes or optics and heard a deep and gentle voice.

"Daughter of Optimus Prime."

Ava looked through squinted optics and gasps in recognition when she saw one of the Thirteen original Prime's. "Vector Prime."

Pyrrha lowered her arm when the light started to fade away. "One of the Thirteen Primes is here. Aren't they all dead?"

"Vector Prime has the ability to travel through dimensions." Ava explained and stepped toward the Prime. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching over the universe?"

Vector Prime smiled. "I have been little one. And I see that your Sire has taught you our history well."

Ava's optics widen a bit in embarrassment. "You . . . were listening."

Vector nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, young one. However, I have not come here to compliment you, but to take you home."

"Home? You couldn't have done that sooner."

"You staying here has already caused a disturbance in the balance of this world that changed events. Because of this, I am to take you back home because you have fulfilled your destiny."

"I . . . What?" Ava asked confused.

Vector Prime faced Pyrrha. "Pyrrha Nikos, you have grown into a mature young femme. I sensed a warriors spirit inside you and knew you would do great things during your life time. I also sensed great destress which is why I sent Ava to help you decide the path for your future." Vector faced Ava. "Now that she has succeeded in her task, I must take her home and turn back time."

"Turn back time?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Wait don't!" Ava told the Prime. "Will . . . the people of this world would still know about me?"

"Only for awhile." Vector answered. "After the time passed, the friends you have made here, their memories of you will be erased. Only Pyrrha will remember you."

"Why only Pyrrha?"

"Because she was the reason why I sent you. You both were experiencing similar situations and could give each other advice. However, Pyrrha," the said girl looked up at the Prime. "you must never speak of Ava as Ava must never speak of Remnant. That is the only request I give you."

Pyrrha glanced at Ava who looked at her and smiled at each other. "I won't, if Ava doesn't." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I'll try to keep you a secret from my family, but I don't know if I can keep a secret from the Decepticons." Ava gasps when she gained an idea. "Hey Pyrrha, you wanna take a picture?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "Sure, if it's alright with the Prime."

"I don't see any harm in that." Vector said.

Ava pulled out her phone that Glynda gave her as a means to communicate, but then she thought of something. "Wait, I don't have my original phone."

"Don't worry, little one; I'll take care of it." Vector assured her.

Ava shrugged it off as she trusts him and opened the phone to the camera. She motioned Pyrrha over to get in the shot and she did as she leaned in toward Ava who held the phone so Vector Prime was in the background and snapped it. She sent the picture to Pyrrha before handing the phone to her. Ava hugged Pyrrha goodbye as Vector Prime opened a dimensional portal with his sword.

Ava pulled back. "Take care, Pyrrha."

"You too, Ava."

With that, Ava walked toward the dimension portal but paused to look at Pyrrha one last time and smiled sadly at her. Pyrrha waved goodbye to her to which the techno returned the gesture before entering the portal.

* * *

 _Transformers Universe: Jasper, Nevada_

It's been almost three months since Ava's sudden disappearance and Optimus Prime is starting to think his daughter isn't coming back or has gone to be with the All spark. He doesn't want to think about her joining the All spark because of her age, but he might have to. He's starting to think her disappearance is his fault. As soon as that thought crossed his processor, he was interrupted by Ratchet calling him to the command center. He sighs and stood from his chair and slowly walked to the command center. As he was getting closer, his spark pulsed when he felt his daughter's spark near. He slowed his approach when he started hearing her voice and stopped once his optics spotted her tiny figure.

Everyone stopped talking when they spotted Optimus standing off in the distance, staring at Ava. Ava turned around and her spark skipped a beat when she spotted her Sire. Lubricant started to form in her optics as she couldn't help but run to him and leaped into his embrace. Optimus stood to his full height after laying his daughter on her back in his arms.

"Oh Sire, you have no idea how I've missed you." Ava stated with sadness.

Optimus smiled as he gently wiped her tears away with a digit. "I missed you too, sweetspark."


End file.
